


CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

by Malenda_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing in Action, Secret Organizations, Single Parents, Spy - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, missing artifact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenda_Malfoy/pseuds/Malenda_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Theo Nott is given the assignment of his life when he has to track down the boy who lived who he hasn’t been since the war ended. He goes undercover as Jeremy white to recover the missing jewel, but when he has it in hand will he hold on to it or will he let go, and take hold of another treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Target Is….

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, Here it is my very first Harry/Theo! I wrote this last year but didn’t think it was good enough to publish, so I hope you guys love it and if you do how about some kudos and reviews to show your love!!!
> 
> I own nothing to do with Harry potter

 

          _It was dark, raining, and he was sleepy. Why would he be awake at 3 in the morning walking in the rain is anyone’s guess._

* * *

 

An owl came for him that early morning. He ignored the taping on the window for anyone who would even dream of sending him post this early deserves to be ignored. Except it seemed the owl was determined to deliver its message for it taped harder on his window. Tap. TAP! TAP!! TAP, TAP, TAP, AND TAP!

“Ughh, stupid ass bird!” he grumbled climbing out of bed. He glared over at the owl in the window, recognizing it as an agency owl. He dived to the window, snatching it open the owl flying in instantly. He reached for the letter only to have to bloody bird bite down one of his fingers. Dropping the letter on the floor the bird with the bad attitude flew out of the window open without a backwards glance.

He cursing under his breath he picked up the letter tore it open and began to read.

Agent Nott

**_We have received inside information of the where about of the “Allure jewel.” The stone is known to have great power, and is worth much value. Your precence is required the moment you get this notice. This notice has an illusion charm on it but just to be safe…You know what to do._ **

**_O.O.T.S._ **

The moment he finished the letter he began to rush around his apartment getting dressed. Turning to leave out of the apartment he sets the letter on fire and throws the ashes into the trash.

 

          That is why he is awake at this ungodly hour. That is why he is now walking in the rain to the apparition point in the ally; Important business at work. He arrived at the ally, looking around to make sure no one is watching. _Even though he knows he is always being watched._ He turns on the spot with the usual ‘ _Crack’_ and finds himself in another alley beside an old junk shop.

He goes behind the building to the familiar broken full length mirror leaning on the wall. Walking up to it mirror he seeing only his cracked reflection before it began to speak in a raspy voice. “Identification” it asked in a rude tone.

“Theodore Nott.”

The reflection nodded, “The password agent Nott.” Theo, clearing his throat and speaking clear, “ _Those who are clad in silver and green will always prevail and remain supreme_.” He smirked at his “reflection” as it began to mend and glow a bright blue. Once fixed the glass in the mirror vanished revealing a door as another voice spoke. This one female, resembling the one at the ministry saying, “welcome back Agent Nott.” Theo proceeds through the door and into the lift that would take him down into the agency.

The moment the door opens he has to duck a bludger. “Oi, Crabbe can’t you keep these stupid things under control. In YOUR DEPARTMENT!”

The ‘Organization of the slytherin' or O.O.T.S. for short is a secret organization of graduated slytherins. They aren’t evil particularly. They aid pure blood and wealthy wizards in many ways. Stealing rare artifacts and selling them to most of the rich.

They organization has many duties to pure blood families. Spies that infiltrate and gather information, assassins, hit men, you name it. The organization was founded after the war an fall of voldamort. To aid purebloods in their dirty deeds so they won’t actually get their hands dirty. Keep their noses clean for the image.

Pure bloods aren’t hated so much anymore, but they certainly aren’t trusted either you see. They no longer have the connections to aid their needs, so they founded the organization.

Theo worked as a spy/detective. It was his job to gather information and go undercover to retrieve it.

He arrived at the conference room taking his usual seat as he waits to be given his next assignment. After a minute or so the usual green fire appears as does his best friend and department boss Blaise Zabini. “Hullo Blaise, How have you been?”

“Fine, but I have been better. Pansy’s been on my nuts about some illegal potion case file, but lets get down to business. You’re probably wondering what’s so important that it couldn’t wait till later. Well Theo as you know years ago a wealthy muggle family was murdered. The Riddles. Now everyone knows that Voldemort killed them, and that the muggle care taker found them-"

“Yes blasie I know all of this already we shut down this case years ago there wasn’t anything valuable at all in that ruble.” Theo said a little pissed that he had been taken out of bed for this.

“You didn’t let me finish. You see Theo apparently the muggle care taker, Frank Byrce, lifted a blue engagement ring off of the riddle heir. Apparently he was going to re-marry. The ring in question known as the ‘Allure jewel’ amongst pure bloods has been missing for years now. It’s finally re-surfaced however, and we have a buyer for it. Problem is we need to get more information on it and retrieve it. That’s where you come in.”

Blaise stood from his seat at the head of the table to look down on Theo, this was business now.

“Agent Theodore Nott, your assignment should you choose to accept it is to track down the last person to come in contact with the jewel. You must get him to tell you everything he knows about it and its current wear about. Do you accept?” Blaise placed a thick file in the center of the table while saying this. Theo raised a brow in Blaise's direction.

“How much are we talking about if I succeed?”

“For me to know and you to find out later, Theo. That is if you accept.”

Theo leaned back into his chair seriously considering declining this offer. After moments of turning it over in his head he leaned over taking the file from the center of the table, taking care to look Baise directly in the eye he says, “I accept.”

“Great.” Blaise said his face spreading into an evil smile.

“So who is it exactly that I’m supposed to be tracking and getting close to?” Theo said while flipping opens the file of his new case.

His jaw dropped the moment his eyes meet the front page of the file description. In black and white smiling up at him was the photo of the last person he wanted to get close to. Blaise catching Theo’s shocked expression stood to leave chuckling as he replied “Harry James Potter. Good luck Theo.” And he flood away, as Theo closed the file with a groan.

 


	2. Littel details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets get these hits and kudos up!!! Or I cut the story!!

**Summary: Agent Theo Nott is given the assignment of his life when he has to track down the boy who lived who he hasn’t been since the war ended. He goes undercover as Jeremy white to recover the missing jewel, but when he has it in hand will he hold on to it or will he let go, and take hold of another treasure.**

I own nothing to do with harry potter or its characters.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I accepted this crap!”

Theodore Nott was not a man of many words. He was a man of silence. He prefers to sit back and _observe the goings on around him. It’s why he ranked second in his department, second only to Blaise, who was a borderline mute to anyone who didn’t know him, so technically he was the best._

Theo never failed a mission, never failed to retrieve his treasure, but this time it was different. This wasn’t some muggle old women who he could sweet talk. This wasn’t going to be as easy as breaking into a museum and stealing a painting.

This was Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. His old school crush and maybe even first love. Only love. Harry was the one thing Theo never managed to figure out, just by watching him. He was unpredictable.

This is why he is sitting in the dark at his desk going over the case file in frustration to complete his first task. Finding Harry, which was turning out to be the worst game of ‘Where’s Waldo’ he had ever played. Ever! The guy has been missing for five years now, and no one has seen him since he left. Not even his little crew knows of his where about.

“You had to have left a clue somewhere." Scanning over the file once again, looking for the tiniest detail he may have missed. It was nearly five in the morning when he finally had a trail to follow.

His family members.

It was common knowledge in the wizarding world now that Harry Potter hated his muggle family members, so there was no way he would go there. He cut contact with the Wesley’s a month after the war, so he wasn’t hiding out there. He did however, have a godson. See at first Theo dismissed the small detail, but looking at it now, the answer had been right in front of him the whole time!

POTTER HAD A GODSON!

Andromeda Black Tonks, had died of grief over the loss of her daughter and husband. That meant Potter had him. So all he had to do was locate this kid, which was much easier, and he would find Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of fics to keep up, so if push comes to shove this one will be deleted. sorry.


	3. Country Boy, Here I Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this fiction got the short end of the stick, But I promise my next Harry/Theo takes priority. It's gonna be BIG!

Theo sat in the private compartment of the train; shuffling through all the files that had come up for Teddy Lupin. _The boy was only 12 years old. He attended a muggle school called Jonesberry Middle School._ Both his parents had died in the war, which he already knew. He had been taken in by his grandmother Andromeda Tonks before her passing. Then he had been put into the new Magical Foster home for war children before being adopted by a man by the name of Harry Evans.

* * *

 After a bit of researching over this Harry Evans character for a bit, Theo could safely conclude that he, indeed was the missing and presumed dead Harry Potter. 

According to his informant, Harry Evans was a vegetable and fruit farmer in Austin, Texas. He also owned a vineyard in South California where his cousin Dudley ran the business. Despite his obvious wealth, Harry Evans continued to raise his nephew with humble and fair kindness.

* * *

There hadn't been much to go off of, but it wouldn't be the first time for Theo. So he had packed up his investigation and headed off to find Harry and Teddy Evans and learn what they knew about this case.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how much you like it by commenting or giving me kudos!!!!


End file.
